


天堂里也有烦恼

by kummerspeck



Series: 光荣的陨落 [13]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Arguing, Avengers Family, BAMF Loki (Marvel), BAMF Natasha Romanov, Breaking Up & Making Up, Domestic Avengers, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fights, Genius Loki (Marvel), Genius Tony Stark, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, Humor, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Manipulative Nick Fury, Matchmaker Natasha Romanov, Matchmaker Nick Fury, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Nick Fury Swears, Nick Fury is Not Amused, POV Natasha Romanov, POV Outsider, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Protective Loki (Marvel), Public Display of Affection, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, Temper Tantrums, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Thor is Not Stupid (Marvel), Thor is a Good Bro (Marvel), Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark is a Bait, Tony Stark is not an idiots, Worried Loki (Marvel), Worried Natasha Romanov, flyting, matchmaker avengers, not so secret relationship, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kummerspeck/pseuds/kummerspeck
Summary: 当尼克弗瑞认识到整个纽约的安危就取决于托尼斯塔克维持一段稳定关系的能力时，他不得不派出了自己的特工。尽管娜塔莎和克林特的方法有些不同寻常，但是既然得到了想要的结果，弗瑞自然也不会计较。
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Series: 光荣的陨落 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765879





	天堂里也有烦恼

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Trouble in Paradise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146022) by [NamelesslyNightlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/pseuds/NamelesslyNightlock). 



当复仇者们发现托尼在和反派上床的时候，娜塔莎第一时间告诉了弗瑞。她大步流星地走进了弗瑞的办公室，双拳砸在了办公桌上。

“史塔克和洛基睡了。”她说，并不觉得这个信息需要什么铺垫。

弗瑞眨眨眼，“你说什么？”

他不需要知道全部的细节，但是娜塔莎还是说了，并且提醒他复仇者们怀疑托尼有新男友有一段时间了。原因在于托尼没有继续一夜情，而是突然对自己的爱情生活变得保密起来。但是托尼每天早晨带着昨晚激烈运动的证据大摇大摆地走进公共厨房的样子，真的没有留下什么想象空间。

他们只是从没有猜到另一方是谁，但是当托尼在洛基和魅惑女巫的战斗中跳出来保护洛基的时候，再加上洛基在托尼受伤时的反应，不难推出洛基就是托尼的新男友。

娜塔莎，克林特和史蒂夫是唯一知道的人，因为浩克忙着和Skurge战斗，而托尔当时不在地球。他们一致同意将这件事告诉弗瑞，虽然他们对打托尼的小报告有点愧疚，但是托尼又不是说给自己找了一个正常的男友。恰恰相反，如果你在和神盾局通缉名单上排名第一的反派约会的话，你应该预料到会有一点麻烦的。

弗瑞全神贯注地听着娜塔莎的汇报，眼睛不自觉地眯成一道线。娜塔莎以为他会暴怒，或者大骂托尼全家，至少也有一句motherfucker吧。

但是这些都没有。

她一说完，弗瑞就坐在了椅子上长长地叹了一口气。

“很好。”他说。

轮到娜塔莎惊讶地眨了眨眼，“很好？”语气很是好奇。“长官，史塔克是和敌人睡在了一起——”

“不，他是和他的男友睡在一起，”弗瑞纠正道，这句话从弗瑞的口里说出来怪怪的，娜塔莎短路了一下，弗瑞继续说道：“仔细想想，罗曼诺夫，这样很多事就说得通了。”

她皱起了眉。

“洛基最近异常的安静。”弗瑞提醒道。“你注意到了吗？”

诚然，复仇者们要面对很多反派，注意每一个反派的行为有点难——即使是对方像洛基一样令人头疼，也是如此。贾维斯承包了这个工作。但是当娜塔莎仔细一想，她意识到弗瑞是对的。

除了和魅惑女巫的战斗，洛基最近只搞了一些无关紧要的恶作剧——这当然很心烦也很难清理，但是并没有伤害到任何人。而且这些恶作剧发生的时间很巧合地都是在托尼出差的时候。

“你认为托尼使他分心了。”她突然领悟。

“我认为洛基花更多时间来上他的男朋友，无辜的人就会少受到伤害。”弗瑞说。

娜塔莎皱起了鼻子。“话可以不要说得这么直白吗？”

“好吧，但这是事实，我知道你还听过更糟的。”

娜塔莎没有回应，因为她知道这是事实。但是托尼就像她的家人，所有的复仇者都是，这就是最大的不同。

所以，她转换焦点，专注于自己来的目的。

“你想让我怎么办？克林特和队长都知道了——”

“你们什么也不用做，只要适当地鼓励一下史塔克的恋情。数以万计纽约市民的安全看在史塔克能不能维持一段稳定恋情上了。”弗瑞如何在说这些话的时候还能一本正经，娜塔莎是不能理解。

但是很明显弗瑞认为情况很紧急，那就……这样吧。

如果整个城市的安危取决于托尼是不是维持好一段长期的，稳定的恋爱关系，那么情况是比她想的要更加危急。

这是她接到的最奇怪的任务，但是娜塔莎还是从容接受了。毕竟从洛基在治愈托尼之后吻他的样子来看，娜塔莎怀疑自己根本不需要助攻。

娜塔莎和其他的复仇者觉得这件事还是保密为佳，也包括对洛基和托尼自己。毕竟他们不想做什么来破坏弗瑞的计划。

一段时间之内，一切都很顺利。

现在娜塔莎会注意到很多细节，也明白了弗瑞这样做的理由。洛基的攻击真的不再像以前那么频繁。洛基搞事的时间通常都是托尼出差的时间——如果洛基袭击时托尼在场，洛基的笑容总是更明亮，他们之间的斗嘴也总是集中于托尼一个人身上，特别是当队友们观察到他们昨晚过得不错的时候。洛基看起来心情总是很好，看上去只是想找个乐子而不是搞破坏。总之复仇者们的日子不是好过了一点半点。 

但是，天堂也有烦恼。

一天早上，托尼带着满脸的怒气走进厨房，头发和衣服都一团乱，眼神也是怒火满满，嘴里还念叨着什么皇家混蛋。他在生谁的气不能更明显了。

娜塔莎向克林特挑了挑眉，但他马上夸张地甩了甩头，与此同时，史蒂夫直接离开了房间，把脏活交给她一个人做，胆小鬼们。

“发生什么事了吗？”她问，尽量让自己的语气温和一点。

“没有。”托尼喃喃着——但是他甩上冰箱门的样子说明不是这样。

娜塔莎不知道还要说什么——她理解这种心情，知道试图安慰托尼的话，只会让托尼变得更加封闭。她和克林特只能看着托尼给自己做了一杯超浓的黑咖啡，然后怒气冲冲地离开了房间。

托尼一走，娜塔莎就转向克林特，“他们吵架了。”

“这可不妙。”克林特喃喃着。

“是，我们得告诉弗瑞。”娜塔莎的视线先是转向门口，又转回到克林特。

“最好还是你去。”

“我听不懂你在说什么。”娜塔莎甜甜地说，“因为你要和我一起去。”

——

说弗瑞听到这对小情侣吵架的消息之后很不开心简直是轻描淡写。

当娜塔莎和克林特在弗瑞的办公桌前坐下，弗瑞专心地盯着他的手机，处理着不断的消息提醒，他的电脑也开着，就连娜塔莎也不知道他在运行什么程序。但是他脸上的怒容说明了这些都跟刚刚的消息有关。

“我想史塔克又做错了什么。”他严厉地说。

娜塔莎和克林特交换了一下眼神，重新注意到当前的话题上。

“洛基又开始搞事了吗？”娜塔莎问。

“可以这么说。”弗瑞喃喃着。“中央公园着起了大火，虽然没有人受伤，但是造成了恐慌，一群巨大的蟑螂在街道上狂奔——更别说街上还被撒了黄油，桥上还被巨大的宝可梦占满。”

“他生气了。”娜塔莎试着说。

“他当然生气了。”弗瑞发作了，“这就是为什么我让你们看好史塔克。你们要保证他能让洛基开心，但是你们没做到。”“弗瑞长官，”克林特开口，向前倾身。“我们都想让洛基和托尼回归到他们快乐小情侣的状态，但是你没有看到托尼今早的样子。他看起来离喷火不远了。想让他们冷静下来估计要花很长时间，更不用说让他们心平气和地交谈了。这不仅是给托尼一点暗示就能让他道歉，前提还得是托尼是搞砸了才行。”

如果弗瑞被克林特的恋爱小课堂惊到了，他也没有表现出来。但是，也只有弗瑞和少数的几个人知道克林特的家庭状况。

但是弗瑞只是看了他们一眼，又回去狠狠地戳着手机屏幕。“你们得做点什么。”他念叨着。“市长快要宣布进入紧急状态了，总统在问我们为什么没有及时把握住局势。他们都认为这是我们的管辖范围——还有无辜市民的生命受到威胁！更不用提——”弗瑞看了一眼手机，突然吼了一声。“现在整个城市的自来水都被染成了绿色。你们最好想出什么办法处理这一切，马上。”

娜塔莎停顿了一下，她不确定是否真的有无辜市民的生命受到威胁——的确，布鲁克林桥上的巨大的卡比兽造成了很多不便，但是没有伤害到任何人啊。但是弗瑞的话突然给了她很大启发。

“我想我有主意了。”她说。

“那就别藏着了。”弗瑞的语气还是很生气。

娜塔莎试图不翻白眼，继续说下去。“还记得几个星期以前托尼受伤时洛基的反应吗？”

克林特点点头，“你是在说我想的那样吗？如果是——”

“我知道这有点危险，但是——”

“实际上，我想说这听起来挺有趣的。”克林特插嘴，“我们什么时候开始？”

他们同时用期待的眼神看着弗瑞。

“记得把他活着带回来，”弗瑞下令，完全没有试图打断他们的计划。看来他真的是束手无策了。

“你都不给我们什么限制吗？”克林特问，语气听起来几乎是很高兴。

“让他们复合，”弗瑞说，一边放下了手机，按摩着自己的太阳穴，像是很头疼。“我不管你们怎么做的。”

很久以后，娜塔莎会好奇弗瑞是不是后悔给了他们自主权，但是他们完成了任务，讲真，重要的就是这点，不是吗？

——

“你们想让我干什么？”

托尼不可置信地盯着他们，就像是他们过去的二十分钟都在胡扯。

“他喜欢你的科技，”娜塔莎重复了一遍，就像是在给小孩子解释他们的计划——因为他知道这样最能激怒托尼。“如果你去现场，说你想要谈谈——他会乖乖出来的。”

“那是他该死的城堡，”托尼一边说一边摇头。“周围有他的上百个机器人，只要我一靠近，绝对是死路一条。”

“别这么夸张，”她说。“你会没事的，你经历过更糟的。”

“你们最好在侧翼帮我，”托尼生气了。“一旦情势不妙，你们最好该死的过马上出现。”

“当然。”娜塔莎回答道。托尼盯着她看了一会，发现没有回应之后，娜塔莎推了一下克林特。

“哦，对，”克林特赶忙说，“支援，绝对的。情况不妙我们马上就到。”

“如果我死了，”托尼很严肃地说，“我就再也不会跟你说话了。”

“那你最好别，”娜塔莎说。“现在，快点，我们要迅速行动，在杜姆预料到之前。”

“是的。”史蒂夫说，“我们要出发了。”他的声音听起来很僵硬，但是只有受过专业训练的人才能听出来。娜塔莎知道史蒂夫对这个计划并不感冒，但他明白阻止洛基的重要性，也知道适当的时候结果比方法重要。

托尼不会有事的。

即便是布鲁斯，在了解了现在危急的情况之后，看起来也是一脸严肃。

托尼实在没办法反驳这个几乎可以说是自杀的计划。他不可置信地注视着自己的队友，但是没能得到什么反馈。他只能放弃，让贾维斯准备好战甲和小零食。

毕竟，离拉脱维亚还有很远一段距离。

——

正如娜塔莎预料的那样，托尼刚刚站在杜姆城堡外就被攻击了。

托尼被告知有情报显示杜姆在试图组队来面对万磁王的威胁。这样能够打败一个万磁王如此重要的反派的机会真的不可错过——当然，这仅限于这条情报是真的——所以他们派出托尼交涉，认为杜姆对托尼的科技足够感兴趣，能让杜姆在作出反应之前多给托尼一点时间。

当然，这条情报是假的，根本没有什么万磁王的威胁。而托尼刚在城堡上方出现就被杜姆派出的机器人击落了。

复仇者们远远地看着这一切，他们的隐形战机隐藏得很好，他们也没有很担心。他们设法说服贾维斯给洛基发去了一条信息，告知他托尼的去向。所以他们当然不担心洛基没有及时的得到消息，他们知道洛基肯定会来的。

然而，看到托尼被六个杜姆机器人打倒在地，娜塔莎还是很担心的。

也许他们想错了？也许洛基和托尼之间的裂痕太大，洛基太受伤了？

也许洛基不会出现了？

布鲁斯紧张地咬着嘴唇，紧盯着飞机上的显示屏和托尼头盔上直接传来的反馈。

托尼被压在地上，看起来在不停地挣扎——杜姆机器人在撕扯着他的战甲，魔法和金属的拳头落在托尼身上。他们能看到托尼的反抗，听到他的咒骂和痛苦的喘息，还能听到他问贾维斯后援还有多远——

“呃，伙计们，”布鲁斯的语气很犹豫，“也许我们应该——”

“不行，”克林特说，指着下面，“看。”

当看到洛基在一片绿光中出现时，大家都屏住了呼吸——一看到眼前的景象，洛基发出的尖吼几乎不是人类能发出的声音。

紧接着是一阵能量的爆发，复仇者们从来没有见过洛基这样。他的魔法把一波波的机器人撕成碎片，直到托尼身边什么也不剩。洛基跪在托尼身边。真正的杜姆发出了一阵尖叫，他被举到了半空中，完全抵挡不了这道绿色魔法。

金红色的战甲在洛基的指尖下解开，复仇者们看着洛基温柔地把托尼拉到自己怀里。在把托尼牢牢地搂入怀中之后，洛基慢慢起身，伴随着一阵绿光，两人都消失不见。

他们一离开，杜姆就摔到了地上，伴着一阵嘎吱嘎吱的声响。

“提醒我千万不要惹到洛基。”布鲁斯缓缓地说。

“这就是重点，不是吗？”娜塔莎说。“只要我们确保洛基开心，我们就永远不用面对……这些。”

“如果托尼搞砸了，只有上帝才能救我们了。”克林特嘟囔着。

当史蒂夫驾驶着昆式战机飞回基地时，大家一路无言——就算是现在计划成功了，刚刚也是千钧一发。

更何况这揭露了另一个大家都不想面对的真相。

娜塔莎认识到弗瑞一直都是对的，这个计划运行得比她想象的还好。洛基脸上的神情是真正的恐慌和害怕，他抱着托尼的姿势如此温柔，流露出的感情完全不仅仅是托尼的X友那么简单。他们的关系不是简单的化学反应。娜塔莎感到克林特的话深深刻入了她的骨髓。

如果洛基永远地失去了托尼，整个世界都将很危险——这会让洛基彻底心碎，她相信洛基绝对会拉着这个世界陪葬。

——

之后的一个星期，复仇者们都没有见到托尼。但是当托尼回来的时候，他的脸上又带着那种傻傻的笑，而他脖子上的草莓也没留下很多的想象空间。

托尼也没有任何受伤的迹象，除了提及杜姆和万磁王看上去很友好之外，他也没再提起那次自杀式任务。

这很奇怪，但是洛基和托尼又复合了，复仇者们也不用面对更多的恶作剧，奇怪一点或许也没关系啊。

就连弗瑞都看上去很骄傲。

他们的方法也许不是最干净的，但是没人能否认它达到了效果。

至少目前如此。

——

原来，让他们这对小情侣保持快乐是一份全天候的工作。

也许他们应该预料到这一点——毕竟他们两个都是戏精，自然什么事情都会走极端。

有时只是一个小小的口角。只需要把托尼从工作室里拽出来，让他和自己的男友享受几天假期，让他把注意力都放在洛基身上一切都会安然如恙。有时复仇者们要在厨房里留下一大束没署名的鲜花或者是巧克力棒，在这些东西消失在顶层公寓的时候会心一笑。

丝毫不奇怪的是，贾维斯站在他们这边。娜塔莎认为他喜欢看到自己的创造者开心，而当一切顺利的时候托尼很明显是这样的。贾维斯不能更热情了，甚至还会提出如何帮托尼和洛基的建议。

当争吵升级的时候，通常意味着他们要把托尼扔到火线，迫使洛基前来救援，等着洛基把托尼带走，确保他没事，然后再送回来一个比之前都要开心的托尼。有时候是几个小时，有时候是几天——时间的长度取决于战斗的激烈程度。不幸的是，史蒂夫大声的讲出了这个心照不宣的套路，结果导致克林特大讲特讲为什么和好？？是最棒的。

如果托尼怀疑什么的话，他也没有提出来，有时他会眯着眼看着队友们提出的可笑计划，但是他总是照做了，还比一开始的时候少了很多抱怨。

（说真的，娜塔莎觉得托尼十分享受被洛基拯救的过程，但是既然这个计划十分成功，娜塔莎也不会在托尼面前指出这点。）

很明显，托尼在怀疑什么，因为他不可能马虎到和洛基在复仇者的公共厨房吵架。

娜塔莎只是想吃个早餐，从走廊上就听到了叫喊声——认出了声音，娜塔莎加快了脚步，准备出演调停者的角色。

但是她发现史蒂夫已经在那里了，目瞪口呆地看着洛基躲开了一块朝他扔去的奶酪块。

“发生了什么？”她小声问，站在他旁边。

“我……不确定，”史蒂夫答道，“他们不怎么讲道理。”

娜塔莎转向正在吵架的情侣，意识到史蒂夫说的是对的。他们没有在说什么实际的内容，只是在互怼，外加托尼还不停地用食物攻击洛基。他们相互叫对方难听的外号，更令人奇怪的是，他们还相互讽刺对方的男子气概。

“天啊，该死的，”娜塔莎发作了，让吵架的那对小情侣转移了注意力，盯着她看。“你们为什么不上楼，然后到卧室里用更有效的方法发泄一下过剩的精力呢，嗯？上去在我们都听不到的地方比谁更持久吧。”她向托尼走去，从他手中没收了准备向洛基头上扔去的牛奶。“还有，别浪费食物了，我还想吃我的早餐。”

她穿过他们向咖啡机走去——当她转身的时候，那对情侣已经消失不见了，只留下史蒂夫一脸得意地看着她。

“我不记得看到过洛基这么畏惧的表情。”他笑着从地上捡起芝士，“你应该经常这么做的。”

“希望我不用经常这样。”娜塔莎叹了口气。

让她确定的是，她的希望又一次落空了。

——

在这次意外之后，这对情侣在队友面前的吵架似乎只多不减。与其说是扮演调解者的角色，娜塔莎觉得自己更像是幼儿园的老师，每天都在防止洛基和托尼把对方撕成碎片。

事情已经演变成了只要队友们看到这对情侣在沙发上依偎在一起，甚至是在走廊里亲热，队友们都会长出一口气——至少洛基和托尼还是在一起的，只要他们没有吵架，他们两人看起来都是无比幸福的。

只要他们是幸福的，复仇者们就很满意了——虽然洛基是个反派，但是只要他和托尼在一起，世界就是和平的。

——

这几乎成为了一个循环——从情侣吵架到之后的调解再到之后幸福的居家时刻，这对情侣的行为变得几乎可以预测。

也许有些人会评价托尼和洛基的关系是忽冷忽热，但是娜塔莎不会同意。的确，他们会从前一秒的爱意满满到下一秒恨不得捅对方一刀，但是明眼人都能看出不管他们的关系怎样变化，他们的激情总是不变的。

复仇者们不再担心他们可能会永远的分手，就算他们的争吵看起来很激烈，他们之间的爱意也在很明显在加深。但是如果没有复仇者们在其中调解的话，洛基很有可能在生气的时候把整个东海岸都炸飞到亚特兰蒂斯，而托尼也好不到哪儿去。

证明这一点的是——有一次在这对情侣吵架的时候，克林特说了两句洛基的的坏话。就算克林特的言辞根本不比托尼指责洛基的更尖锐，托尼还是用一大堆不好听的言辞回击了克林特，并且还推了他一下。这可比他们吵架时托尼的言辞要激烈多了。

不过公平的说，克林特的行为却产生了出乎意料的好结果。在托尼维护洛基之后，洛基用一个激烈吻回报了托尼。这个吻让所有的复仇者都没眼看，两秒之内就都逃离了房间。

尽管这一系统运行的很是顺利，但是有一个因素他们却没考虑到。

那就是托尔。

托尔几个月来一直在阿斯加德履行他的王子职责，队友们也不知道他什么时候回来——更没有想到托尔会突然出现在客厅，还正好撞见在托尼和洛基吵架。

娜塔莎已经在试图调解了，还有布鲁斯和斯蒂夫也来了。他们三人试图制止这对相互指责的情侣。这场骂战双方的火力都很猛，不停地在攻击对方，几乎是刀刀见血。这看起来比往常更糟，双方脸上的表情不仅仅是愤怒，还有对这场战争的全神贯注，都急切地想用自己的言语伤害对方。

一进入房间，托尔就傻了眼，他死死盯着他弟弟，脸上满是不可置信的神情。他看上去想要接近他们，幸好克林特及时救场，拦住了托尔，把他带到了旁边。

“发生什么了？”托尔问，表情很是困惑但是却不担心。

“他们又在吵架了，”布鲁斯说，语气听起来很紧张。“托尔你知道为什么吗？”

“什么？”

娜塔莎长叹一声，“托尔，” 她小声说，“我们不能让他们继续吵——”

“为什么？”托尔的声音里是真正的疑惑。

“他们总是吵架，我们……这有点难解释，但是我们不能让他们分手。”

“哦。”托尔看上去在沉思，娜塔莎以为他懂了。但是托尔的脸上却出现了笑容，他重重地拍了娜塔莎一下，“看到你这么关心我弟弟的感情我很开心，娜塔莎。但是真没有必要，他们只是在斗嘴。”（flyting:一种北欧神话里的斗嘴比赛方式，通常采用诗歌的方式对骂。）

娜塔莎眨眨眼。“什么？”她的语气出人意料地平静，她知道flyting是什么，当她知道自己要面对托尔和洛基的时候，她就去读了北欧神话。到那时这并不符合眼前的情况啊，flyting本该是一场比赛，不是吗？虽然那并不是什么好的比赛但是也不是情侣之间闹着要分手的架势吧——

“托尔，”托尼抱怨着，娜塔莎的视线转向这对情侣，发现他们站在对方身边，用几乎一样的撅嘴表情盯着托尔。“他们本来会给我们一个超长假期的，我本来想带洛基去希腊小岛上度假的。”

“等一下，”史蒂夫的反应比所有人都快。“托尼，你是在说你们不是真正在吵架吗？”

“吵架？”托尼一边说着困惑地歪着脑袋，但是他眼神里狡黠的光说明他完全知道队友们在说什么。“和洛基吵架吗？他是个小混蛋，但是我说的这些话从来不是真心的。”他一边笑着走到洛基身边，脸上的的表情几乎可以点亮整个宇宙。“我太爱他了，才不会跟他吵架。”

洛基脸上的笑容也是一样的温柔，他环过托尼的腰——而托尼靠在他身上的样子几乎可以说是可爱的，如果不考虑到他们前几分钟还在相互人身攻击的样子。

“好恶心。”克林特的声音打破了沉默。“真的好恶心。”

托尼皱眉。“你说什么？”他看起来像是又要推克林特一把了，但是他克林特只是摇摇她的头。

“我真的不敢相信你这样做了，我们都轮流确保你和洛基不会分手——”

“我们知道啊，这其实还挺好笑的。”托尼说。

“真的很搞笑，” 洛基附和道。

“你快别说了，”克林特发作了，用手戳着洛基，“你在这的唯一原因就是你能让托尼开心——”

“我还以为这是因为我和安东尼在一起之后，制造混乱的次数大大减少了。”洛基挑着一边眉毛说。

鸦雀无声

“噢，天呐，看起来你们之间出现了一个叛徒。”洛基的语气装得很无辜。

娜塔莎眯起了眼睛。“贾维斯。”

“他很乐意帮我们翘掉会议。”托尼附和着点点头。“实际上，他真的发挥了大作用。”

“不客气，sir。”贾维斯的语气莫名得意——娜塔莎勉强克制住了朝最近的摄像头翻白眼的冲动。

“洛基，是你帮托尼逃避责任的吗？”托尔的语气听来很失望。

“不仅这样，”洛基自豪地答道。“有一个不怕在斗嘴中侮辱王子，而且失败的时候也不怕认输的对手是一件很享受的事情。”

“噢，算了吧。”托尼反驳：“你还没打败我呢。”

“我当然打败你了——”

“没有——”

“我能插一句吗？”布鲁斯问，语气比娜塔莎想的要礼貌多了——但是接下来的问题却更具有煽动性。“如果你们只是装的，那为什么要向对方扔东西呢？”

“好吧，我觉得这样看起来真实一点，你不觉得吗？” 托尼说：“而且有时候洛基的言语确实有点伤人。”

“只是有时吗？”洛基问，听来像是受到了冒犯。“我明明是语言大师——”

“你才不是——”

“好吧，这又是真的，还是你们又在装了？”克林特打断了他。”讲真，我分不出来。“

托尼张张嘴想要回复，但是洛基抢先了。

“这是真的，”他迅速地答道，“我马上就要和Anthony分手，绝对会既戏剧化又痛苦。”

托尼倒吸一口气，脸上震惊的表情不能更假了，娜塔莎真的不懂自己怎么能这么久都没发现。

“你要跟我分手吗？”托尼低声喃喃着，棕色的大眼睛水汪汪的。

“是，本来我打算和平分手的，但是既然你识破了我的计划——”

“好了好了，别装了。”娜塔莎叹息一声。“我们知道你们的计划了，你们可以停停了，直说吧。”

“好吧，还是值得一试的。”托尼叹口气，在和洛基的眼神交流之后，嘴角又挂着招牌的得意笑容。“之前你们有一点搞错了，洛基不是我的男朋友——”

“我是他的未婚夫，”洛基插嘴说。“我们想去度蜜月，一个加长的无人打扰的蜜月。”

又是一阵寂静，像是大家在等待炸弹爆炸的最后几分钟。

“祝贺你们。”史蒂夫说，声音不太自然。“我想我们确实是白担心了。”

托尔的反应是一声激动的大叫，他给了托尼和洛基一个大大的熊抱。

洛基立马开始抱怨，发誓说如果托尔再不松手他就要离开并且再也不回来。但是托尼傻笑着的样子表明他很享受这个拥抱。

史蒂夫也在笑，布鲁斯看上去还是没从震惊中恢复过来。但是娜塔莎只是悄悄地站到克林特旁边。

“好吧，”她低声说。“我知道至少有一个人会对事情的结果很高兴的。”

克林特哼了一声，尽管他看上去还是对事情的进展很沮丧。“也许他还会送新婚贺卡。”

“绝对的。”娜塔莎说。“如果弗瑞来给他们证婚我都不奇怪。”

“那就祝你告诉他的时候好运吧。”克林特一边说着，一边想要逃走。“我等着听到他的反应——”

“哦，那可不行，你可不会错过。”娜塔莎说着一把抓住克林特的胳膊，朝电梯走去。其他人都分心了，并没有注意他们的离开。“你要跟我一起去。”

（事情的结果并不像他们想象的那么糟糕，尽管弗瑞对他们的方法有些微词，但是这绝对达到了他想要的效果。）


End file.
